reading to save them revised
by we-are-not-normal
Summary: this is my new version of the other reading the books fanfiction ame thin same summary as the old story
1. Chapter 1

Christmas 2017

Michaela had just woken up to remember it was Christmas. Mandi, Jamie, Kyle, Elias, Charles, Gabi, Logan and she were spending Christmas with their wizard and witch host family. The only reason they stay with them is because Michaela started dating Teddy almost a year ago. She thought she had the perfect gift for all of the family but she kept the gift out of her main thoughts because Teddy's godfather Harry was skilled in legimingt. She had been studying none stop in all the libraries she had access to. She had sent the books and movies in advance to Dumbledore in 1996 and made sure Lily, James, Frank, and Alice got there before them.

_Time to get up and face another day near Victoire._ Michaela thought to herself.

"Michaela I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you think that," Harry said through the door.

"You wouldn't have to hear it if you didn't try to hear it Uncle Harry," Michaela replied. Harry wasn't really her uncle but she considered him as much.

"Ok just get up soon James is going insane out here," Ginny said coming into the conversation.

"Can you make sure everyone is dressed not in their pj's either please Aunt Ginny."

"Sure thing Kayla, what else do you need?"

"Someone to wake up Teddy, Elias, and Charles. I got the girls but the guys not again."

Around the Christmas tree the gifts were being handed out Michaela and her friends had already said their gift would go last because it had more people involved in it like the Malfoy's, Longbottom's and Luna. Mandi had gotten everyone a muggle kindle with all seven books on them the books being bought by Jamie. The people not in the surprise weren't allowed to turn theirs on.

Michaela went to her YouTube icon and signed in to her account. She had a playlist of her favorite wizard rock songs as one. She had her own personal playlist on her account jayfeather98lionpaw she picked the name when she read the warrior series.

"Ok everyone should be here in a few minutes including Teddy's gift to Michaela," Mrs. Weasley said happily.

_Ding dong_

"That's your gift Kayla lets go get the door shall we?" Teddy told me. She had been wondering what he got her all morning because he has been singing the house song by ministry of magic all week.

We walk through the corridor to the parlor to the front door. Michaela slowly opened the door not knowing what to expect. When she hears voices. Voices she hadn't heard since she found out she was a witch. It was Katie, Desiree, Mary, and Myra. Four of her best muggle friends. A thousand thoughts racing through her mind. One thing she could think of was this is the best gift ever and she hoped beyond he loved her gift as much as she loved his.

Just then the wizards apparated to the Potter manor. The all walked swiftly past all of us towards the sitting room. The rest of us following behind the large group of witches and wizards. Little did they know about her gift to them. Once they reached the living room, the people who knew the gift got up and walked over to her.

"Ready?" Mandi asked in a whisper to the others. After everyone nodded we stated chanting _Zeitreise March 1996_. The spell being german we had to practice hours on end.

There was a gust of wind then a flash of purple light then they were gone.

1979

Lily was just walking up. She and James had just gotten married a few months she still wasn't used to their house in Godric's Hallow. She had just gotten dressed when their was a gust of wind and a purple flash

March 1996

As students flowed into the Great Hall, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Neville and the twins. When everyone was seated the doors burst open to show several different people Harry had meet through the years. Remus, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Padfoot (in dog form), Percy, Amelia Bones, and Fudge all walked through the doors.

"Hem Hem. Today we will be reading seven true books about Mr. Potter's life."

"What!" and other cries of outrage were said about the Hall.

"There are still some people to get here but they will be here shortly," Dumbledore said addressing the crowd. Then all of a sudden there was a purple light. Then another. There were suddenly a lot more people in the room but a lot of them had sapphire blue cloaks over them. All but seven sat down on the floor up against the wall.

Back to Michaela

Michaela had just told all that didn't know they were in 1996 to sit down next to the wall. She then turned to her friends she had before Hogwarts that were magical.

"Ok, so Mandi you will be a Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Jamie Hufflepuff Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Elias all, Charles all, Gabi Slytherin Ravenclaw and Gryffindor Logan Hufflepuff Kyle you'll be Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. Ready?"

"Yep," was the common response.

"Three two one."

_I'm a Ravenclaw I like to read books. When I cast spells their off the freaken hook._

_I'm a Gryffindor I'll fly with my friends. We'll never back down and fight to the end._

_I'm a Slytherin I am very rich. I'll go on a date with whoever gets the snitch._

_I'm a Hufflepuff just hang and relax. Got our drinks and friends no feuds we got tact._

_EW who brought the Hufflepuffs._

_Hey I'm just trying to have a good time over here._

_A good time. A good time._

_I'm a Ravenclaw I got wit beyond measure. I can catch a snitch like its caught in a tether._

_I'm a Slytherin the house of the snake. Come get in my way and get tossed in the lake._

_I'm a Gryffindor and we own the sky. Yeah we always win with our rally cry._

_I'm a Slytherin the top of my class. If you disagree I'll kick your muggle ass._

_Uh, Alan do you even know what Harry Potter is?_

_Well I haven't read the books, but I've seen all the movies._

_Let's beat him up. Let's beat him up._

_I'm a Slytherin a big fan of Snape. If it's on M.O.M album we have to say Snape._

_I'm a Hufflepuff we're true to the end. United we stand so I'll stand with my friends._

_I'm a Gryffindor as brave as they come. If my name sake sword will get the job done._

_I'm a Ravenclaw my brain is super fast. Like Sheldon Cooper but not a total ass._

_So who's this Sheldon Cooper guy anyway Aaron?_

_He's from the show the big bang theory._

_You're out of the bad._

_He's no spock!_

_I don't wanna go._

They had just finished the song when applause erupted even from the teachers and Slytherins all except the toad and Fudge.

"Really you choose that song as the opener for everyone to see you guys are insane." Mary said to us as the applause dies down.

"Well what did you expect _Escape from Azkaban_?" Teddy said coming to are defense.

"No I thought it would be werewolves are better than zombies or Jamie would pick the hunger games parody that she found," she replied.

"Jamie wanted to but we said no because it only had three people," Michaela said breaking into the conversation while laughing.

"Michaela! I did not, you liar," Jamie said loudly.

"Yes you did," Elias smirked as he had been listening in on the conversation.

"Ok maybe I did once," Jamie replied.

"More like every day we practiced the song," Michaela said laughing hysterically.

"Who are you and what are we doing here?" this came from the voice of a red haired green eyed woman. Michaela immediately recognized her

"Well Lily we are going to read seven books and watch eight movies about Teddy's godfather. We picked this year to save my favorite people in the books. Hey Jamie are we missing someone from the past?" Michaela said laughing at the irony of forgetting the brother of her favorite anamagis.

"Yes we did how are we going to get him here in the first place with him and his brother hating each other?" Jamie asked catching on immediately to what her sister in all but blood was saying.

"I'll get him but it might take a while you can start without me," Logan said them disappeared with a flash.

"Ok how about we get started with introducing the people that don't go to school here? We'll start with those from the past then the future then present," Michaela tells the Great Hall.

"James Potter"

"Lily Potter"

"Alice Longbottom"

"Frank Longbottom"

"Mandi"

"Teddy"

"Michaela"

"Mary"

"Myra"

"Jamie"

"Katie"

"Desiree"

"Kyle"

"Gabi"

"Elias"

"Charles and the one that left is Logan."

"Remus Lupin"

"Tonks"

"Moody"

"Kingsley"

"Percy"

"Molly"

"Arthur"

"Bill"

"Fleur"

"Percy"

"Charlie"

"James the second"

"Lily II"

"Albus Potter"

"Victore"

"Fred II"

"Hugo"

"Rose"

"Roxanne"

"Lucy"

"Molly II"

"Louis"

"Dominique"

"Scorpius"

"Alice II"

"Augusta II"

"Harry from the future"

"Hermione same"

"Ron same"

"Ok they get it these are the future people of some of you those who only said their first name will not say there last name. People from the future," Michaela says to the hall of people.

"Well let's get started who wants to read first?" Jamie says addressing the crowd of people.

"Wait we need another table for the main people and the people we brought here." Kyle says creating a table from an apple.

"Apple wood nice taste. Ok everyone we brought here from all three times sit here and the people who have future selves here. And everyone in the D.A. no I'm not telling anyone what that means you know who you are." Michaela says laughing and walking to sit next to Teddy and Mandi.

"I'll read first," said the future Harry.

_**I had to fix my many spelling errors of my friends name im sorry friend **_


	2. the boy who lived

_I don't own anything in bold or most of the characters _

"**Chapter one: the Boy Who Lived**," said Harry.

**Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.**

"You're welcome," came the voices of all the pranksters in the room.

"Boys" all their parents and wives said.

**They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.**

"Tell me about it" said all the Potters.

"Can you stop interrupting after every sentence?" Jamie said angrily.

**Mr. Dursley was the director of a firm called Grunnings, which made drills.**

"What are drills?" Draco asked.

"I'll make a list of muggle objects and explain the stuff at the end." Mary said sadly then whispered "why did I have to answer the questions about muggles."

**He was a big, beefy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Mrs. Dursley was thin and blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which came in very useful as she spent so much of her time craning over garden fences, spying on the neighbors. The Dursleys had a small son called Dudley**

"Ha Dudley is anything but small," all the people who meet Dudley said.

"Stop already!" Jamie screams' her lungs out slapping everyone who spoke.

"Jamie just give up they're going to interrupt," Michaela said lazily.

**And in their opinion there was no finer boy anywhere.**

**The Dursleys had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that somebody would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about the Potters.**

"What's wrong with the Potters," every friend of a potter and the potters themselves said.

"Everything," said all the Slytherins from the present.

**Mrs. Potter was Mrs. Dursley's sister, but they hadn't met for several years; in fact, Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't have a sister, because her sister and her good-for-nothing husband**

"James is not good for nothing you assholes," this surprisingly came from _McGonagall_.

"As I was saying," the older Harry said

**Were as undursleyish as it was possible to be.**

"That's not even a word," all the Ravenclaws said along with Hermione (both of them) Remus and all the kids from the future.

**The Dursleys shuddered to think what the neighbors would say if the Potters arrived in the street. **

"They would say 'who are they? They look amazingly hot,'" James the first said joking.

"Deflate the ego James we don't need you to be that stupid," lily said hitting him upside the head.

Padfoot barked out what sounded like a laugh. Michaela started to think that he should be in his human form. She decided to ask her sisters Mandi and Jamie.

"I don't think it's a good idea with umbitch here she might attack him," Kyle (Mandi's boyfriend) said breaking into the conversation

"I think it's a good idea we can protect him he shouldn't have to hide," Jamie suggested.

"Yeah and we could disarm the toad and Fudge," Mandi added on to the idea.

"I'll disarm them Michaela you tell him he can change forms" Elias said breaking into the discussion.

Elias quickly disarmed them both and to say they were pissed was an understatement. Michaela told Padfoot that he could change into his true form. The dog was soon a man with black wavy hair somewhat better then it was in prison. Wands were pointed form all side form all the house tables except Slytherin

"Ok listen up no one is to hurt Sirius Black if you do you will pay the severe punishment," Teddy said stepping up on the new apple wood table. "On with the reading."

**The Dursleys knew that the Potters had a small son, too, but they had never seen him. This boy was another good reason for keeping the Potters away; they didn't want Dudley mixing with a child like that. **

"A child like what!" this came from all the D.A. the potters past and future and Weasleys.

"Jamie I fell like we should sing your favorite parody," Michaela told her sister.

"Yes ok I'll get everyone's attention you start the music Mandi get the group together we are going to sing." Jamie had said this all really fast but we understood. We had made a plan to distract everyone with a song when everyone got made at something said in the books.

Mandi got everyone up to the front. Meanwhile Michaela was plugging in all the electronics to a generator and Jamie got everyone's attention and told them the song.

Harry Potters in the house tonight

Ron and Hermione just have a good time

This wizards gonna save man kind

From the evil guy who's played by Ralph Fiennes

Harry potters in the house tonight 

Ron and Hermione just have a good time

This wizards gonna save man kind

We just want to see you … shake that wand

Instrumental 

Hippogriffs 

Instrumental 

Hufflepuffs

Slytherins 

Now I'm hufflepuffling

Instrumental 

And the hippogriffs

Gryffindor

Golden snitch

Wands out wands out

They ended up laughing at some of their dancing; Michaela didn't even try to dance.

Harry then continued to read

**When Mr. and Mrs. Dursley woke up on the dull, gray Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that strange and mysterious things would soon be happening all over the country. Mr. Dursley hummed as he picked out his most boring tie for work.**

"Most boring tie that is so said he needs help," Fred said it loud enough so all the teachers could hear him.

Snape was about to say something when Gabi spoke up "Say anything bad about Fred or anyone in the order now or who is died in this time Michaela will hurt you."

"So true" Charles Elias and Kyle all said having been on the receiving end of her anger. She may be a natural dirty blonde but she was her mom's anger and her mom was a red haired woman before she became ill.

**And Mrs. Dursley gossiped away happily as she wrestled a screaming Dudley into his high chair. None of them noticed a large, tawny owl flutter past the window.**

**At half past eight, Mr. Dursley picked up his briefcase, pecked Mrs. Dursley on the cheek, and tried to kiss Dudley good-bye but missed, because Dudley was now having a tantrum and throwing his cereal at the walls.**

"I would never let my kids do that," Molly said highly upset that Dudley wasn't punished for what he did.

"**Little tyke," chortled Mr. Dursley as he left the house. He got in his car and backed out of number four's drive. It was on the corner of the street that he noticed the first sign of something peculiar- a cat reading a map. For a second Mr. Dursley didn't realize what he had seen-then he jerked his head around to look again. There was a tabby cat standing on the corner of Privet Drive, but there wasn't a map in sight. What could he have been thinking of? It must have been a trick of the light. Mr. Dursley blinked and stared at the cat. It stared back. As Mr. Dursley drove around the corner and up the road, he watched the cat in his mirror. It was now reading the sign that said Privet Drive — no, **_**looking **_**at the sign; cats couldn't read maps **_**or **_**signs.**

"Bet its McGonagall," said Michaela Jamie Elias Charles Kyle and Mandi.

"You're on it can't be McGonagall," the twins said together, "two galleons each." Every one of the kids from the future said it was McGonagall.

Teddy mutters so low that only Michaela Jamie and Remus can hear "they're so stupid."

**Mr. Dursley gave himself a little shake and put the cat out of his mind. As he drove toward town he thought of nothing except a large order of drills he was hoping to get that day. But on the edge of town, drills were driven out of his mind by something else. As he sat in the usual morning traffic jam, he couldn't help noticing that there seemed to be a lot of strangely dressed people about. People in cloaks.**

"What's wrong with that?" said all the purebloods.

"Muggles don't wear cloaks," Elias clarified.

**Mr. Dursley couldn't bear people who dressed in funny clothes — the getups you saw on young people! He supposed this was some stupid new fashion. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and his eyes fell on a huddle of these weirdos standing quite close by. They were whispering excitedly together. Mr. Dursley was enraged to see that a couple of them weren't young at all; why, that man had to be older than he was, and wearing an emerald-green cloak! The nerve of him! But then it struck Mr. Dursley that this was probably some silly stunt —these people were obviously collecting for something… yes, that would be it. The traffic moved on and a few minutes later, Mr. Dursley arrived in the Grunnings parking lot, his mind back on drills.**

"Shortest attention span every," Jamie said.

"Worst than Mandi's," Mary added in.

**Mr. Dursley always sat with his back to the window in his office on the ninth floor. If he hadn't, he might have found it harder to concentrate on drills that morning. He didn't see the owls swooping past in broad daylight, though people down in the street did; they pointed and gazed open-mouthed as owl after owl sped overhead. Most of them had never seen an owl even at nighttime. Mr. Dursley, however, had a perfectly normal, owl-free morning. He yelled at five different people. He made several important telephone calls and shouted a bit more.**

"Man he loves to shout," Kyle commented.

"What a horrid man," Mrs. Weasley said.

**He was in a very good mood until lunchtime, when he thought he'd stretch his legs and walk**

"WHAT!" Harry shouted in disbelieve.

**Across the road to buy himself a bun from the bakery.**

"That makes sense," harry said.

**He'd forgotten all about the people in cloaks until he passed a group of them next to the baker's. He eyed them angrily as he passed. He didn't know why, but they made him uneasy. This bunch were whispering excitedly, too, and he couldn't see a single collecting tin. It was on his way back past them, clutching a large doughnut in a bag, that he caught a few words of what they were saying.**

"**The Potters, that's right, that's what I heard —"**

"— **yes, their son, Harry —"**

**Mr. Dursley stopped dead.**

"Yes he's dead," the Weasley twins said getting laughter out of the crowd that had gone silent and sad remembering what day it was.

"I wish he had," Harry muttered those with advanced hearing (Michaela Mandi Jamie Remus and Teddy) heard.

**Fear flooded him. He looked back at the whisperers as if he wanted to say something to them, but thought better of it.**

**He dashed back across the road, hurried up to his office, snapped at his secretary not to disturb him, seized his telephone, and had almost finished dialing his home number when he changed his mind. He put the receiver back down and stroked his mustache, thinking… no, he was being** **stupid.**

"He just figured that out," this came from everyone who had met him.

**Potter wasn't such an unusual name. He was sure there were lots of people called Potter who had a son called Harry. Come to think of it, he wasn't even sure his nephew was called Harry. He'd never even seen the boy. It might have been Harvey. Or Harold.**

"What a horrible thing he doesn't even know his nephew's name," Molly said.

"Lily and I would never name our son Harvey or Harold," James yelled at the book.

"Um you do know you're talking to a book right?" Myra asked.

**There was no point in worrying Mrs. Dursley; she always got so upset at any mention of her sister. He didn't blame her — if **_**he'd **_**had a sister like that…**

"A sister like what exactly!" everyone who knew Lily or knew of her greatly shouted fuming. Tonks and Teddy's hair turned flaming red.

**but all the same, those people in cloaks… He found it a lot harder to concentrate on drills that afternoon and when he left the building at five o'clock, he was still so worried that he walked straight into someone just outside the door. **"**Sorry," he grunted, as the tiny old man stumbled and almost fell. It was a few seconds before Mr. Dursley realized that the man was wearing a violet cloak. He didn't seem at all upset at being almost knocked to the ground. On the contrary, his face split into a wide smile and he said in a squeaky voice that made passersby stare, **

"**Don't be sorry, my dear sir, for nothing could upset me today! Rejoice, for You-Know-Who has gone at last! Even Muggles like yourself should be celebrating, this happy, happy day!" And the old man hugged Mr. Dursley around the middle and walked off.**

"He fit?" was the question going around the hall.

"Voldemort is gone?" all those from the past asked.

"He came back," Sirius Michaela Jamie and Mandi said through gritted teeth.

"Lies," this of course came from the toad.

"It is not a lie you stupid toad. I'm sick of your stupidity not even James from my time is that stupid so just shut the fuck up bitch." Michaela Jamie and Mandi screamed all thinking the same thing.

"I really hate when you do that it's so hard to tell if you plan that it's creepy." Elias and Teddy said together having both had that happen to them on several occasions.

**Mr. Dursley stood rooted to the spot. He had been hugged by a complete stranger. He also thought he had been called a Muggle, whatever that was rattled. He hurried to his car and set off for home, hoping he was imagining things, which he had never hoped before, because he didn't approve of imagination. As he pulled into the driveway of number four, the first thing he saw—and it didn't improve his mood — was the tabby cat he'd spotted that morning. It was now sitting on his garden wall. He was sure it was the same one; it had the same markings around its eyes. **

"**Shoo!" said Mr. Dursley loudly.**

"The cat isn't going to move," Teddy said to the book forgetting that his dad had advanced hearing.

"Sirius he knows who the cat is that means that the others might know as well," Remus muttered to Sirius.

"And your point just let it go the twins will find it funny," he replied.

**The cat didn't move. It just gave him a stern look. Was this normal cat behavior? Mr. Dursley wondered. Trying to pull himself together, he let himself into the house. He was still determined not to mention anything to his wife. Mrs. Dursley had had a nice, normal day. She told him over dinner all about Mrs. Next Door's problems with her daughter and how Dudley had learned a new word ("Won't!"). Mr. Dursley tried to act normally.**

"Brat," was heard from all over the room.

**When Dudley had been put to bed, he went into the living room in time to catch the last report on the evening news: **

"_**And finally, bird-watchers everywhere have reported that the nation's owls have been behaving very unusually today. Although owls normally hunt at night and are hardly ever seen in daylight, there have been hundreds of sightings of these birds flying in every direction since sunrise. Experts are unable to explain why the owls have suddenly changed their sleeping pattern." The newscaster allowed himself a grin. "Most mysterious. And now, over to Jim McGuffin with the weather. Going to be any more showers of owls tonight, Jim?" **_

"_**Well, Ted," said the weatherman, "I don't know about that, but it's not only the owls that have been acting oddly today. Viewers as far apart as Kent, Yorkshire, and Dundee have been phoning in to tell me that instead of the rain I promised yesterday, they've had a downpour of shooting stars! Perhaps people have been celebrating Bonfire Night early — it's not until next week, folks! But I can promise a wet night tonight." **_

**Mr. Dursley sat frozen in his armchair. Shooting stars all over Britain? Owls flying by daylight? Mysterious people in cloaks all over the place? And a whisper, a whisper about the Potters…**

"He's putting it together. Hey Jamie do you think we should get Zach here because he was with his family he didn't get to come should we invite him?" Michaela asked Jamie if she wanted her boyfriend here.

"Hell yes."

Michaela closed her eyes for a second and summoned Zach knowing he would be here by next chapter Jamie knew it too.

**Mrs. Dursley came into the living room carrying two cups of tea. It was no good. He'd have to say something to her. He cleared his throat nervously. "Er — Petunia, dear — you haven't heard from your sister lately, have you?" **

**As he had expected, Mrs. Dursley looked shocked and angry. After all, they normally pretended she didn't have a sister. **

"**No," she said sharply. "Why?" **

"**Funny stuff on the news," Mr. Dursley mumbled. "Owls… shooting stars… and there were a lot of funny-looking people in town today…" **

"_**So?**_**" snapped Mrs. Dursley. **

"So nice," was muttered at the center table.

"**Well, I just thought… maybe… it was something to do with… you know… **_**her **_**crowd." Mrs. Dursley sipped her tea through pursed lips. Mr. Dursley wondered whether he dared tell her he'd heard the name "Potter." He decided he didn't dare. Instead he said, as casually as he could, "Their son — he'd be about Dudley's age now, wouldn't he?" **

"**I suppose so," said Mrs. Dursley stiffly. **

"**What's his name again? Howard, isn't it?" **

"**Harry. Nasty, common name, if you ask me."**

"It's not nasty and it is better than Dudley," Ginny said from both time zones.

"**Oh, yes," said Mr. Dursley, his heart sinking horribly. "Yes, I quite agree." **

**He didn't say another word on the subject as they went upstairs to bed. While Mrs. Dursley was in the bathroom, Mr. Dursley crept to the bedroom window and peered down into the front garden. The cat was still there. It was staring down Privet Drive as though it were waiting for something. Was he imagining things? Could all this have anything to do with the Potters? **

**If it did… if it got out that they were related to a pair of — well, he didn't think he could bear it. The Dursleys got into bed. Mrs. Dursley fell asleep quickly but Mr. Dursley lay awake, turning it all over in his mind. His last, comforting thought before he fell asleep was that even if the Potters **_**were **_**involved, there was no reason for them to come near him and Mrs. Dursley. about them and their kind… He couldn't see how he and Petunia could get mixed up in anything that might be going on — he yawned and turned over — it couldn't affect **_**them**_**… How very wrong he was.**

"Wish he wasn't," this came from all the Potters there.

**Mr. Dursley might have been drifting into an uneasy sleep, but the cat on the wall outside was showing no sign of sleepiness. **

**It was sitting as still as a statue, its eyes fixed unblinkingly on the far corner of Privet Drive. It didn't so much as quiver when a car door slammed on the next street, nor when two owls swooped overhead. In fact, it was nearly midnight before the cat moved at all. **

"I think Michaela and them are going to win the bet," Remus said thoughtfully.

**A man appeared on the corner the cat had been watching, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. The cat's tail twitched and its eyes narrowed. Nothing like this man had ever been seen on Privet Drive. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice.**

**This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. **

"No way I had no idea," Elias said joking around trying to get Michaela to smile because she was still upset at the toad.

**Albus Dumbledore didn't seem to realize that he had just arrived in a street where everything from his name to his boots was unwelcome. He was busy rummaging in his cloak, looking for something. But he did seem to realize he was being watched, because he looked up suddenly at the cat, which was still staring at him from the other end of the street. For some reason, the sight of the cat seemed to amuse him.**

"Oh I knew I just didn't care."

**He chuckled and muttered, "I should have known." **

**He found what he was looking for in his inside pocket. It seemed to be a silver cigarette lighter. He flicked it open, held it up in the air, and clicked it. The nearest street lamp went out with a little pop. He clicked it again — the next lamp flickered into darkness. Twelve times he clicked the Put-Outer, until the only lights left on the whole street were two tiny pinpricks in the distance, which were the eyes of the cat watching him. **

"It's called the delomanator (_I'm not sure how its spelled since I don't have my deathly hallows on me_)" Dumbledore corrected the book.

**If anyone looked out of their window now, even beady-eyed Mrs. Dursley, they wouldn't be able to see anything that was happening down on the pavement. Dumbledore slipped the Put-Outer back inside his cloak and set off down the street toward number four, where he sat down on the wall next to the cat. He didn't look at it, but after a moment he spoke to it. **

"**Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." **

We win had it over," Elias said happily. The twins sadly gave two galleons to Mandi Michaela Elias Charles and Kyle.

**He turned to smile at the tabby, but it had gone. Instead he was smiling at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses exactly the shape of the markings the cat had had around its eyes. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled. **

"**How did you know it was me?" she asked. **

"**My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." **

"**You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said Professor McGonagall. **

"**All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here." **

**Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily. **

"**Oh yes, everyone's celebrating, all right," she said impatiently. "You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no — even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news." **

**She jerked her head back at the Dursleys' dark living-room window. "I heard it. Flocks of owls… shooting stars… Well, they're not completely stupid. They were bound to notice something. Shooting stars down in Kent — I'll bet that was Dedalus Diggle. He never had much sense."**

"Stupid he still does that every May 2nd" Michaela muttered.

"**You can't blame them," said Dumbledore gently. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years." **

"That's a long time," a 1st year Ravenclaw said.

"**I know that," said Professor McGonagall irritably. "But that's no reason to lose our heads. People are being downright careless, out on the streets in broad daylight, not even dressed in Muggle clothes, swapping rumors." **

**She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, as though hoping he was going to tell her something, but he didn't, so she went on. "A fine thing it would be if, on the very day You-Know-Who seems to have disappeared at last, the Muggles found out about us all. I suppose he really **_**has **_**gone, Dumbledore?" **

"**It certainly seems so," said Dumbledore. **

"**We have much to be thankful for. Would you care for a lemon drop?"**

"**A **_**what**_**?" **

"**A lemon drop. They're a kind of Muggle sweet I'm rather fond of." **

"**No, thank you," said Professor McGonagall coldly, as though she didn't think this was the moment for lemon drops. **

"**As I say, even if You-Know-Who **_**has **_**gone —" **

"**My dear Professor, surely a sensible person like yourself can call him by his name? All this 'You-Know-Who' nonsense — for eleven years I have been trying to persuade people to call him by his proper name: **_**Voldemort**_**."**

Everyone from the present except Harry Dumbledore and McGonagall flitch.

"It's just a name you stupid scared cats," Lily Luna and Scorpius.

"Hey where is Logan and the person she was going to get," Gabi asked looking around for her sister.

"I have no idea she left a while ago," Elias answered. As if on cue Logan appeared with someone who looked like a younger version of Sirius.

"This is Regulus. Whatever you do, do not hurt him I don't care what he has done in the past this is a chance for him and you to change your fate and others." Michaela introduced him and gave a mini speech all in one.

**Professor McGonagall flinched, but Dumbledore, who was unsticking two lemon drops, seemed not to notice. "It all gets so confusing if we keep saying 'You-Know-Who.' I have never seen any reason to be frightened of saying Voldemort's name." **

"**I know you haven't," said Professor McGonagall, sounding half exasperated, half admiring. "But you're different. Everyone knows you're the only one You-Know- oh, all right, **_**Voldemort**_**, was frightened of." **

"**You flatter me," said Dumbledore calmly. "Voldemort had powers I will never have." **

"Only because your to noble to use them" both Harrys McGonagall Jamie Hermione Mandi and Michaela said.

"**Only because you're too — well —**_**noble **_**to use them."**

"Weird you all had to say that didn't you," Logan said extremely creeped out. Little did she know that was Michaela's plan.

"**It's lucky it's dark. I haven't blushed so much since Madam Pomfrey told me she liked my new earmuffs." **

"Gross image, thanks Logan for teaching my mind I new way of thinking." This of course came from Mandi Michaela and Jamie.

**Professor McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said, "The owls are nothing next to the **_**rumors **_**that are flying around. You know what they're saying? About why he's disappeared? About what finally stopped him?" **

**It seemed that Professor McGonagall had reached the point she was most anxious to discuss, the real reason she had been waiting on a cold, hard wall all day, for neither as a cat nor as a woman had she fixed Dumbledore with such a piercing stare as she did now. It was plain that whatever "everyone" was saying, she was not going to believe it until Dumbledore told her it was true. Dumbledore, however, was choosing another lemon drop and did not answer. **

"What is it?" James asked impatiently.

"If you would be quit and stopped interrupting you would find ," Draco said getting tired of all the interrupting and hating reading about Potters life.

"**What they're **_**saying**_**," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. **

**The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are — are — that they're — **_**dead**_**."**

"No we can't die what about harry what would happen to him?" Lily said not believing that harry was going to live without them.

**Dumbledore bowed his head. Professor McGonagall gasped. **

"**Lily and James… I can't believe it… I didn't want to believe it… Oh, Albus…"**

"I didn't know you cared so much about us McGonagall," James said sadly.

"Of course I care you Lily Sirius and Remus were my favorite students," she replied

"Oh so that's why Michaela, Teddy, Jamie, Logan, Mandi, Elias, Lily and I get away with everything." James Sirius said laughing at the irony of it all.

"What?"

"Nothing"

**Dumbledore reached out and patted her on the shoulder. "I know… I know…" he said heavily. **

**Professor McGonagall's voice trembled as she went on. "That's not all. They're saying he tried to kill the Potter's son, Harry. But he couldn't. He couldn't kill that little boy. No one knows why, or how, but they're saying that when he couldn't kill Harry Potter, Voldemort's power somehow broke — and that's why he's gone." **

**Dumbledore nodded glumly. **

"**It's — it's **_**true**_**?" faltered Professor McGonagall. "After all he's done… all the people he's killed… he couldn't kill a little boy? It's just astounding… of all the things to stop him… but how in the name of heaven did Harry survive?"**

"We would all like to know," Draco stated.

"Yeah so you can go owl your dad so Voldemort can win. I don't think so," Jamie exploded "I don't think you want your moms sacrifice to go to waste so shut your mouth."

"Spoiler alert Jamie how could you," Michaela said jokingly..

"Sorry sis forgive me"

"**We can only guess." said Dumbledore. "We may never know."**

"We know," this came from all the people from the future "and we know who is still keeping you alive as we speak."

**Professor McGonagall pulled out a lace handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes beneath her spectacles. **

**Dumbledore gave a great sniff as he took a golden watch from his pocket and examined it. It was a very odd watch. It had twelve hands but no numbers; instead, little planets were moving around the edge. It must have made sense to Dumbledore, though, because he put it back in his pocket and said, "Hagrid's late. I suppose it was he who told you I'd be here, by the way?" **

"**Yes," said Professor McGonagall. "And I don't suppose you're going to tell me **_**why **_**you're here, of all places?" **

"**I've come to bring Harry to his aunt and uncle. They're the only family he has left now." **

"What! You can't LEAVE HIM WITH MY SISTER SHE HATES EVERYTHING TO DO WITH MAGIC!" Lily screeched.

"**You don't mean – you **_**can't **_**mean the people who live **_**here**_**?" cried Professor McGonagall, jumping to her feet and pointing at number four. "Dumbledore — you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son — I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets. Harry Potter come and live here!" **

"**It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His aunt and uncle will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter." **

"A letter! You thought that you could explain this all in a letter!" lily was in a rage and was ready to kill Dumbledore. All Michaela could think was wait till they find out about the cupboard and she wasn't the only person thinking that.

"**A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous — a legend — I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future — there will be books written about Harry — every child in our world will know his name!" **

"**Exactly." said Dumbledore, looking very seriously over the top of his half-moon glasses. "It would be enough to turn any boy's head. Famous before he can walk and talk! Famous for something he won't even remember! Can you see how much better off he'll be, growing up away from all that until he's ready to take it?"**

**Professor McGonagall opened her mouth, changed her mind, swallowed, and then said, "Yes — yes, you're right, of course. But how is the boy getting here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it.**

"He better not be," Lily said calming down a little bit.

"**Hagrid's bringing him." **

"**You think it —**_**wise **_**— to trust Hagrid with something as important as this?"**

"I would trust Hagrid with my life and since I have trust issues," Michaela said revealing a little about her past that she doesn't really show very much.

"**I would trust Hagrid with my life," said Dumbledore."**

"**I'm not saying his heart isn't in the right place," said Professor McGonagall grudgingly, "but you can't pretend he's not careless. He does tend to — what was that?" **

**A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky — and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them. **

**If the motorcycle was huge, it was nothing to the man sitting astride it. He was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so **_**wild **_**— long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hands the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins. In his vast, muscular arms he was holding a bundle of blankets.**

"**Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?" **

"From me," Sirius said speaking up for the first time.

"**Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore, sir," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me. I've got him, sir."**

"**No problems, were there?" **

"**No, sir — house was almost destroyed, but I got him out all right before the Muggles started swarmin' around. He fell asleep as we was flyin' over Bristol."**

**Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.**

"**Is that where —?" whispered Professor McGonagall. **

"**Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever." **

"**Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?" **

"**Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. **

"Really?" the twins asked happily

**Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." **

**Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. **

"**Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss. Then, suddenly, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.**

"I take offense to that," Sirius said then added to James and Lily "I missed you guys so much."

"Man we haven't even finished a chapter and I'm bored," Kyle said to Mandi then she slapped him.

"**Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "You'll wake the Muggles!" **

"**S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it —Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —" **

"**Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two.**

"You left him on a door step!" this came not only from Lily but both Ginnys and both Hermoines.

**For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out. **

"**Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations." **

"**Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir." **

**Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night. **

"**I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. **

**Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four. **

"**Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. **

**A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place you would expect astonishing things to happen. Harry Potter rolled over inside his blankets without waking up. One small hand closed on the letter beside him and he slept on, not knowing he was special, not knowing he was famous, not knowing he would be woken in a few hours' time by Mrs. Dursley's scream as she opened the front door to put out the milk bottles, nor that he would spend the next few weeks being prodded and pinched by his cousin Dudley… He couldn't know that at this very moment, people meeting in secret all over the country were holding up their glasses and saying in hushed voices: "To Harry Potter — the boy who lived!"**

_Hope you enjoyed the second chapter. I have two polls up that I'd like to know what you think and please review. I also need a beta for my stories please review. Ok I didn't change this chapter and I don't plan on it sorry to disappoint _


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own the bold writing or most of the charcters.**_

"So who wants to read," Michaela asked as the heard the creak as Logan entered with Sirius's brother.

"Padfoot go ahead and say what you feel in any way you want I'll protect you," Mandi told the dog. Just then in the place of the dog was Sirius himself. Mandi whispered I short spell that put a bubble around Sirius.

"Let's just read I'll go head and read" Sirius muttered. Harry handed him the book and he read the title.

**The Vanishing Glass**

"Harry what did you do?" the older Ginny asked her husband.

"I'm sure the book will explain," he replied

**Nearly ten years had passed **

"Large time jump" Elias interrupted.

"Elias be quiet," Michaela said slapping him across the head.

**since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but Priven Drive had hardly changed at all.**

**The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass Number Four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room which was almost exactly the same as it had been the night when Mr. Dursley had seen the fateful news report about the owls.**

**Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large, pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets-but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle,**

**on a carousal at the fair,**

**playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.**

"Yet I still live there today," young Harry said.

**Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.**

**"Up! Get Up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched. Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove. He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it.**

"Memory not dream," Michaela said simply.

**He had had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.**

**His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded.**

**"Nearly," said Harry.**

**"Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday."**

**Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door.**

**"Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday-how could he have forgotten.**

"I forget my family's birthdays," Elias said.

"You don't understand," Michaela said slapping him again.

**Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed, and after pulling spider off one of them,**

**put them on. Harry was used to spiders,**

"Not spiders," both Ron's and Hugo muttered

**because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.**

You slept in a cupboard," Lily screamed

"Elias, Logan sing anything," Michaela shouted the order at them

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Who would known that I could like a boy like you_

_Tall, dark, and Slytherin, what's a girl to do_

_You used your nimbus to sweep me off my feet_

_But now without you by my side I feel incomplete _

_Slytherin and Gryffindor, parted by the sorting hat_

_From rival houses boy, but we don't have to be like that_

'_Cause you confundesed me, and now I'm feeling well_

_Like this is magical, I'm under your spell_

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_And it will never be the way it was before_

'_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

'_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor _

_Walking down the corridor with tricks right up my sleeve_

_Bump into this girl that's on my floor, she just wants to see_

_What would it be like to hold hands with someone dark_

_Who would have known you don't need a wand to start a spark_

_I'll slither right up to you, you can be my lion cup_

_Let's share a butter beer down at Rosemerta's pub_

_I'll chase right after you, you are my golden snitch_

_I'll be your Wizard Love, you are my only witch_

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_And it will never be the way it was before_

'_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

'_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor _

_Oh girl, this isn't like me_

_Two hearts quickly beating_

_Oh, oh it's taking hold_

_The whole world is shinning red and gold_

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_And it will never be the way it was before_

'_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor _

_I never thought you'd be in my life_

_Two different worlds that we let collide_

_And it will never be the way it was before_

'_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

'_Cause baby I'm a Slytherin and girl you are a Gryffindor _

As the song ended everyone clapped as they bowed to the crowd and took a seat.

**When he was dressed he went down to the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was mystery to Harry, was Dudley was very fat**

**and hated exercise-unless of course it involved punching somebody.**

**Dudley's favorite punching bag was Harry,**

"What," was tossed around the hall.

**but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.**

**Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.**

**He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.**

"That's just sad" Myra spoke up

**Harry had a think face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes.**

**He wore round glasses held together with a lot of Scotch tape because of all the time Dudley had punched him on the nose.**

**The only thing Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he had gotten it.**

**"In the car crash when your parents died," she had said.**

**"And don't ask questions."**

"How are you to learn if you don't ask questions?" all the smart ones said.

**Don't ask questions-that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon. "Comb your hair!" he barked, by way of a morning greeting.**

"Rude," Mandi said.

**About once a week, Uncle Vernon looked over the top of his newspaper and shouted that Harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply few that way-all over the place.**

"Not true Elias has I think," Logan muttered.

**Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother.**

"They made you cook," James said angrily.

**Dudley looked a lot like Uncle Vernon. He had a large pink face, not much neck, small watery blue eyes, and thick blond hair that lay smoothly on his think, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel-**

**Harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig**

Everyone laughed at the simile written down forever.

**Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell. "Thirty-six," he said, looking up at his mother and father. "That's two less than last year."**

"Spoiled rotten brat that shall pay," Lily started to mutter.

"Trust me he already has," Michaela reassured her.

**"Darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's presents, see, it's here under this big one from Mummy and Daddy."**

**"All right, thirty-seven then," said Dudley going red in the face. Harry, who could seen a huge Dudley tantrum coming on,**

**began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.**

**Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger, too, because she said quickly, "And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin?**

"that does not help his attitude," Sirius spoke. As he spoke the ones around him that didn't know he was innocent moved away.

**Two more presents. Is that all right?"**

**Finally, he said slowly, "So, I'll have thirty...thirty..."**

**"Thirty-nine sweetums," said Aunt Petunia.**

"He can't even count," the young Hermione muttered to her Ron and Harry.

**"Oh." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. "All right then."**

**Uncle Vernon chuckled. "Little tyke**

He is anything but little or other words like that," Elias spoke up earning another slap across his head.

**wants his money's worth, just like his father. "Atta boy, Dudley!"**

**He ruffled Dudley's hair. At that moment the telephone rang and Aunt Petunia went to answer it while Harry and Uncle Vernon watched Dudley unwrap the racing bike, a video camera, a remote control airplane, sixteen new computer games, and a VCR.**

**He was ripping the paper off of a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia came back from the telephone looking both angry and worried. "Bad news, Vernon," she said. "Mrs. Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him."**

"He has a name you horse," Mandi muttered making Jamie budge away from her scared.

**She jerked her head in Harry's direction. Dudley's mouth fell open in horror, but Harry's heart gave a great leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday, his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger restaurants, or the movies. Every year, Harry was left behind with Mrs. Figg, a mad old lady who lived two street away. **

"I don't mind her anymore," both Harry's said simultaneously.

**Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and Mrs. Figg made him look at the photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.**

"Rude," Mandi repeated.

**"Now what?" said Aunt Petunia, looking furiously at Harry as though he'd planned this. **

**Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs. Figg had broke her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at Tibbles, Snowy, Mr. Paws, and Tufty again.**

**"we could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested. **

**"Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy."**

"The feelings mutual," young Harry muttered.

**The Dursleys often spoke about Harry like this, as though he wasn't there-or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.**

**"What about what's-her-name, your friend-Yvonne?"**

**"On vacation in Majorca," snapped Aunt Petunia.**

**"You could just leave me here," Harry put in hopefully (he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer).**

**Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon. "And come back find the house in ruins?" she snarled.**

**"I won't blow up the house," said Harry, but they weren't listening. **

"You might have," Hermione said,"Just to get revenge."

**"I suppose we could take him to the zoo," said Aunt Petunia slowly,"... and leave him in the car.**

**"That car's new, he's not sitting in it alone...**

**Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying-it had been years since he'd really cried-but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.**

**"Dinky Duddydums," don't cry, Mummy won't let him spoil your special day!" she cried, flinging her arms around him.**

All the pranksters laughed openly about that nickname.

"**I… don't… want… him… t-t-to come!" Dudley yelled between huge, pretend sobs. "He always sp-spoils everything!" He shot Harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms. **

"God he's a baby," both Ginny's said.

**Just then, the doorbell rang — "Oh, good Lord, they're here!" said Aunt Petunia frantically — and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss, walked in with his mother. **

**Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once. **

"Peter," Sirius muttered angrily.

**Half an hour later, Harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys' car with Piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life.**

**His aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, Uncle Vernon had taken Harry aside.**

"**I'm warning you," he had said, putting his large purple face right up close to Harry's, "I'm warning you now, boy — any funny business, anything at all — and you'll be in that cupboard from now until Christmas." **

"**I'm not going to do anything," said Harry, "honestly…" **

**But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.**

"I believe you Harry," everyone from the D.A. and the ones from future said.

**The problem was, strange things often happened around Harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.**

"yes you do," Elias said receiving another slap

**Once, Aunt Petunia, tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his bangs, which she left "to hide that horrible scar." Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and taped glasses. Next morning, however, he had gotten up to find his hair exactly as it had been before Aunt Petunia had sheared it off.**

**He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly. Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force him into a revolting old sweater of Dudley's (brown with orange puff balls).**

**The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a hand puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit Harry. Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, Harry wasn't punished. **

"Good," was said through the apple wood table.

**On the other hand, he'd gotten into terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to Harry's surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney. **

**The Dursleys had received a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them Harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do (as he shouted at Uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard) was jump behind the big trashcans outside the kitchen doors. Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid-jump. **

"You're skinny but not that skinny," Fred and George said.

**But today, nothing was going to go wrong. It was even worth being with Dudley and Piers to be spending the day somewhere that wasn't school, his cupboard, or Mrs. Figg's cabbage-smelling living room. While he drove, Uncle Vernon complained to Aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, Harry, the council, Harry, the bank, and Harry were just a few of his favorite subjects. This morning, it was motorcycles.**

"… **roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums," he said, as a motorcycle overtook them. **

"Hey that's not nice," Logan and Michaela said.

"**I had a dream about a motorcycle," said Harry, remembering suddenly. "It was flying." **

**Uncle Vernon nearly crashed into the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at Harry, his face like a gigantic beet with a mustache: "MOTORCYCLES DON'T FLY!" **

"Yes they do," Logan Michaela Elias and Sirius yelled.

**Dudley and Piers sniggered. **

"**I know they don't," said Harry. "It was only a dream." **

**But he wished he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was in a dream or even a cartoon-they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas. **

"Not the reason," Lily said.

**It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and Piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in the van had asked Harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away, they bought him a cheap lemon ice pop. **

"Good," the parents said.

**It wasn't bad, either, Harry thought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching its head who looked remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.**

"good one," the pranksters said.

**Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and Piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunchtime, wouldn't fall back on their favorite hobby of hitting him.**

**They ate in the zoo restaurant, and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory didn't have enough ice cream on top, Uncle Vernon bought him another one and Harry was allowed to finish the first. Harry felt, afterward, that he should have known it was all too good to last.**

"Good," the parents said again.

"That's getting annoying," Elias said getting slapped again. "Michaela stop hitting me."

"no you stop talking," she replied

**After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in there, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. **

**Dudley and Piers wanted to see huge, poisonous cobras and thick, man-crushing pythons. Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped its body twice around Uncle Vernon's car and crushed it into a trash can — but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep. **

**Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils. **

"**Make it move," he whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge. **

"Rude," Mandi and Logan said.

"**This is boring," Dudley moaned. He shuffled away. **

**Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake. He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself — no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom, where the only visitor was Aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up; at least he got to visit the rest of the house. **

"Please don't compare yourself with a snake," Ginny told Harry

**The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until its eyes were on a level with Harry's. **

"You can talk to snakes," Lily Luna asked.

"Not anymore," said the older Harry

**It winked.**

**Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too. **

**The snake jerked its head toward Uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave Harry a look that said quite plainly: **"**I get that all the time." **

"**I know," Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him. "It must be really annoying." **

**The snake nodded vigorously. **

"**Where do you come from, anyway?" Harry asked. **

**The snake jabbed its tail at a little sign next to the glass. Harry peered at it. **

**Boa Constrictor, Brazil. **

"**Was it nice there?" **

**The boa constrictor jabbed its tail at the sign again and Harry read on: This specimen was bred in the zoo. "Oh, I see — so you've never been to Brazil?"**

**As the snake shook its head, a deafening shout behind Harry made both of them jump. "DUDLEY! MR. DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" **

**Dudley came waddling toward them as fast as he could. **

"**Out of the way, you," he said, punching Harry in the ribs. Caught by surprise, Harry fell hard on the concrete floor. **

"He will pay for that," Lily said.

" they already have just wait," Michaela told her.

**What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened-one second, Piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror**.

**Harry sat up and gasped; the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished.**

"That's strong magic," James said.

**The great snake was uncoiling itself rapidly, slithering out onto the floor. People throughout the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits. **

**As the snake slid swiftly past him, Harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, "Brazil, here I come… Thanksss, amigo." **

**The keeper of the reptile house was in shock. **

"**But the glass," he kept saying, "where did the glass go?"**

**The zoo director himself made Aunt Petunia a cup of strong, sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as Harry had seen, the snake hadn't done anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed, but by the time they were all back in Uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while Piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for Harry at least, was Piers calming down enough to say, "Harry was talking to it, weren't you, Harry?"**

"Now he'll get in trouble," Molly 2 said.

**Uncle Vernon waited until Piers was safely out of the house before starting on Harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, "Go-cupboard-stay-no meals," before he collapsed into a chair, and Aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. **

**Harry lay in his dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.**

"Like father like son," Ginny and Lily said.

**He'd lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, ten miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died. Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in his cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light and a burning pain on his forehead.**

"The killing curse," the adults and upper classes said.

**This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. He couldn't remember his parents at all. **

**His aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.**

"That's so sad," Logan muttered.

**When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it had never happened; **

"Sorry," Remus and Sirius told Harry.

**the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought (or maybe hoped) that strangers in the street seemed to know him. **

**Very strange strangers they were, too. **

**A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with Aunt Petunia and Dudley. After asking Harry furiously if he knew the man, Aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild-looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word. The weirdest thing about all these people was the way they seemed to vanish the second Harry tried to get a closer look. **

**At school, Harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that odd Harry Potter in his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.**

"That was upsetting," Lily said, "I'll read next."

"After Lily reads its lunch," Michaela said.

_**Review please and I have polls for you to vote on. Ill try to update every other day.**_


End file.
